


The ghost of the times lost

by MaryBarrens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Magic, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, emrys - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Byl jsi sám, u toho jezera, když tě Percival našel. Byl jsi tam sám, nebyla tam ani stopa po nikom dalším, řekla mu Guinevere, když se jí na to zeptal.O Merlinovi se nikdo nezmíní ani slovem.





	The ghost of the times lost

Merlin sedí v nohou jeho postele, když Artuš otevře oči. 

V jeho komnatě je ticho a mírné šero, jako těsně před rozedněním, nad ránem, kdy je všude ještě klid, než se lidé začnou probírat. Závěsy přes okna jsou roztažené, aby se dovnitř dostalo světlo hned, jak vyjde slunce, a Artuš je tak strašně unavený, jako nikdy předtím. Celé tělo ho bolí, nejvíc hned pod žebry, ale nemá dost energie na to, aby se toho místa pokusil dotknout. 

Hlavu má těžkou tak, že ji nemůže pořádně zvednout z polštáře, ale přesto se pomalu rozhlédne kolem sebe, trochu zmatený, protože tady nebyl, když usínal, když… když _umíral_. Byl v lese, napůl ležel v trávě, v Merlinově objetí, a Merlin, odvážný, věrný, drahý Merlin se nad ním skláněl, se slzami v očích, protože – Artuš se mírně zamračí, jak se snaží vzpomenout si, srovnat si, co se stalo – protože neměl, jak mu pomoct. A teď je Artuš tady, naživu a ve svých vlastních komnatách, s Merlinem opět po svém boku. 

„Co –“ dostane ze sebe slabě, ale dál se nedostane, protože Merlin vstane a udělá kolem postele dva kroky k němu. Oči mu září, když se nad Artušem skloní, aby ho zkontroloval, a Artuš k němu zvedne obličej, rty pootevřené. 

Merlin se na něj usměje, a jeho výraz je tak měkký, tak plný radosti, že se chce Artuš rozesmát a natáhnout se k němu, sevřít ho v náručí a poděkovat mu, znovu a znovu. Protože Merlin ho zachránil, nakonec musel něco vymyslet, našel nějaký způsob, jak to udělat. Zachránil ho a pak ho vzal zpátky domů, tam, kam patřil, a Artuše v očích zaštípají slzy, když si vzpomene, jak se k Merlinovi choval potom, co zjistil, že má magii, a jak ho Merlin ani tak neopustil. 

Ale Merlin neřekne ani slovo, jen natáhne ruku k jeho tváři, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout, třesoucími se prsty, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že tam Artuš opravdu je. A pak sklopí pohled a paže mu klesne zase podél těla. 

A Artuš se ho chce zeptat, co se děje, chce ho vzít za tu ruku, kterou k němu natahuje, a stisknout mu prsty, protože Merlin to nějak dokázal, dokázal je dostat oba dva zpátky domů. Chce se posunout a říct mu, aby si lehl vedle něj, protože to je přesně to místo, kam Merlin patří – vždycky hned vedle něj. Jen kdyby na to měl trochu víc energie. 

„Merline?“ zamumlá místo toho tázavě. V krku má sucho a jeho hlas je slabý a zní nepoužívaně – kdoví, jak dlouho mu trvalo, než se probudil. „Co se děje?“ 

Merlin se zatváří překvapeně. 

***

Gaius vypadá starší, než jak ho Artuš viděl naposledy, když se nad ním skloní, aby ho vyšetřil. 

Artuš se pořád ještě cítí unavený, příliš rozespalý, s myšlenkami rozběhnutými do všech směrů. Nemůže se pořádně soustředit na nic víc než na to, aby se kolem sebe rozhlédl a pokusil se zjistit, kde je Merlin. Ale jeho komnaty jsou prázdné, kromě něj a Gaia, prázdné a tiché, a plné světla, protože někdy mezi tím, co se Artuš probral poprvé a teď, před chvílí, vyšlo slunce. 

„Jak se cítíš?“ zeptá se Gaius starostlivě a vyhrne mu bílou halenu skoro až ke krku, aby se podíval na jeho zranění. Působí trochu pomaleji, než je u něj Artuš zvyklý, trochu těžkopádněji. Unaveněji, jako by z něj někdy od chvíle, než začala ta bitva, vlastně ne, viděl ho ještě po ní, v lese, když ho Merlin zraněného odvedl z bitevního pole; ztratil něco důležitého, a ta ztráta mu přidala deset let a ubrala spoustu energie. Spoustu životního elánu, důvod těšit se na další den. 

„Je mi dobře,“ řekne Artuš a nakrčí čelo, jak se to snaží pochopit. Gaius nevypadá jen unavený a nevyspaný, jak by se dalo očekávat, když je po bitvě a všichni najednou potřebují služby dvorního lékaře. Ne, je v tom něco víc, je na něm něco jiného, jako by… jako by vypadal míň mladistvě, než jak ho Artuš zná. 

Vlastně ani neví, o kolik mužů v té bitvě vůbec přišel, kolik dobrých rytířů ztratilo jeho království. Kolik přátel už nikdy neuvidí, protože položili životy ve svém boji za mír. Neví ani, kde je Guinevere, nebo co se v království dělo během té doby, co nebyl při vědomí, ale nic z toho není v tu chvíli tak důležité, jako to, kam se poděl Merlin. 

Protože Merlin by tu měl být, měl zůstat u něj, vždycky zůstával u něj, i když byl Artuš nemocný nebo zraněný, i když ho Gaius ošetřoval. Zůstával u něj, kdyby Artuš nebo starý lékař potřebovali jeho pomoc. 

„Kde je –“ pokusí se, ale nedokončí otázku, protože Gaius se špičkou prstu dotkne okraje jeho rány. Jen jemně, ale pro Artuše je to jako zcela nové zranění, a on se zasyčením pevně sevře čelisti, aby nedal najevo bolest, a veškeré myšlenky se mu zcela vypaří z hlavy. 

„Zvláštní,“ zamumlá Gaius, a jeho hlas je tak tichý, že nejspíš mluví jen sám k sobě. Potom si tlumeně odkašle a stáhne Artušovi halenu zase dolů, aby ho mohl přikrýt. „Na to, že k té bitvě došlo teprve před pěti dny, by tvá rána měla vypadat mnohem hůř. Hojíš se opravdu rychle,“ řekne hlasitěji, výraz zamyšlený. 

Samozřejmě, že se hojí rychle, chce Artuš říct. Je to Merlinova zásluha, a ať už Merlin udělal cokoli, aby ho zachránil, byla v tom zapletená magie, nejspíš hodně silná magie, pokud by měl Artuš hádat, a jestli má Merlin v hlavě aspoň špetku rozumu, postaral se o to, aby Artuš netrpěl příliš dlouho. 

***

Guinevere ho přijde navštívit hned druhý den ráno a tvrdí, že dřív jí to Gaius nedovolil, aby Artuše nerušila při odpočinku. 

„Co se vlastně stalo?“ zeptá se jí Artuš. 

Guinevere na okamžik pevně sevře rty. „Kolik si toho pamatuješ?“ 

Artuš sklopí pohled a zamyslí se. Na čele se mu objeví vrásky soustředění. Pamatuje si bitvu, pamatuje si, jak se probral v lese, zraněný a sám, až na Merlina. Pamatuje si ty dva dny, kdy spolu cestovali k Avalonu. Pamatuje si, jak ho obklopilo ticho a tma, když se mu Merlinův obličej rozmazal před očima, to poslední, co viděl. Neví, jak se dostal zpátky do Kamelotu, pamatuje si až to, jak se probudil ve své vlastní posteli, ve svých vlastních komnatách. 

„Jak jsem se dostal do Kamelotu?“ zeptá se slabě, chraplavým hlasem. 

„Percival tě našel,“ oznámí Guinevere a na okamžik se odmlčí. „Na břehu Avalonu. Jak ses – jak ses tam dostal? Nikdo z nás tě neviděl, po tom, co skončila bitva. Nevěděli jsme, co se s tebou stalo. A pořád ses nevracel, mysleli jsme –“ Hlas jí přeskočí a prsty bezděky sevře kolem jeho, tak pevně, až to bolí. „Mysleli jsme, že už tě neuvidíme, že jsi zemřel.“ 

V očích se jí lesknou slzy, a Artuš neví, co by měl říct. Hrdlo má sevřené a není si jistý, jak se zeptat, protože co když –

„A Merlin?“ dostane ze sebe nakonec, po několika dlouhých vteřinách ticha. „Co se stalo s Merlinem? Myslel jsem, že to byl Merlin, kdo –“

Myslel si, že to byl Merlin, kdo ho vzal zase domů, myslí si, ale nedokončí. Merlin, jistě, protože proč by to po tom všem neudělal? Proč by ho opouštěl? 

Percival je zřejmě musel najít oba, když byl Artuš ještě v bezvědomí – a nejspíš nikdy doopravdy nezemřel, jen upadl do bezvědomí, a Merlin přišel na způsob, jak ho zachránit, na poslední chvíli – a pomoct Merlinovi. Merlin ho neopustil, ani na chvíli, samozřejmě že ne. Byl s ním, i když se Artuš probudil. 

Guinevere se zmateně zamračí. „Kdo?“ 

***

Když Artuš otevře oči, Merlin sedí na okenním parapetu. Zrovna se rozednívá a sluneční paprsky ho obklopují, jako by ho objímaly, zlaté a tak ostré, že Artuše skoro pálí v očích. Merlin je mezi nimi jen jako tmavá postava, bez rysů, bez obličeje. Ale je to Merlin, musí být, protože nikdo jiný by si v jeho komnatách nesedl do otevřeného okna, ne s jednou nohou ven, a Artušovi se téměř zastaví srdce, když ho napadne, že by Merlin mohl _vypadnout_.

A on by mohl, protože Merlin byl vždycky dost nešikovný na to, aby zakopával o vlastní nohu, na rovné zemi, když měl obě ruce volné. Jen sotva se dá spolehnout na to, že si sedne do otevřeného okna a nevypadne z něj, že si neublíží. 

„Merline,“ zamumlá Artuš přidušeně a sám sobě zní jako bez dechu. Narovná se v posteli, každý sval v celém těle napnutý k prasknutí, připravený okamžitě vyrazit k němu, kdyby Merlin udělal nějaký hloupý – nebezpečný – pohyb, přestože ví, že by to k němu nestihl, kdyby bylo třeba. 

Ale Merlin musí být opatrný, po všech těch letech. Měl by být. Musí přece vědět, jak moc na něm Artušovi záleží, že by ho zlomilo, kdyby se mu mělo něco stát. 

Merlin k němu pomalu otočí hlavu, a potom přehodí nohu přes parapet a sklouzne z okna na podlahu, mnohem elegantněji, než by Artuše kdy napadlo. 

Artuš se kousne do rtu a prsty jedné ruky bezděky sevře v látce přikrývky. „Co se děje?“ zeptá se, hlas slabý. Připadá mu, že se ještě nikdy předtím necítil tak nejistý. Děje se tolik věcí, které nechápe, stalo se toho tolik, a on si to nepamatuje, nikdo neví, jak mu vysvětlit, co se stalo. 

Ale Merlin by mohl, protože Merlin byl přece u toho a protože Merlin vždycky věděl mnohem víc, než měl, a Artuš teď už ví proč. Jeho sluha je tak mocný, že si to Artuš možná nedokáže ani představit, vždycky hned vedle něj, aby ho povzbudil nebo uklidnil, nebo se s ním zasmál. 

Merlin mu řekne, co se děje. 

„Co se stalo? Proč –“ odmlčí se a několikrát se musí zhluboka nadechnout, aby mohl pokračovat. Hrdlo se mu svírá a vlastně možná ani nechce doopravdy slyšet odpověď, protože jak by mohla být dobrá? 

Merlin pomalu kráčí k němu, líce vlhké. Pláče, ale nevydá ze sebe ani zvuk. Jen naprázdno pootevře pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, než si z tváří otře slzy a trochu roztřeseně se na Artuše usměje. 

„Proč tě Guinevere nezná?“ dostane ze sebe Artuš. „Proč si nepamatuje tvoje jméno?“ 

Merlin neodpoví. 

***

_Byl jsi sám, u toho jezera, když tě Percival našel. Byl jsi tam sám, nebyla tam ani stopa po nikom dalším_ , řekla mu Guinevere, když se jí na to zeptal. _Byl jsi v bezvědomí, Percival si nejdřív myslel, že přišel pozdě_.

O Merlinovi se nikdo nezmíní ani slovem. Ani o tom, jestli se vrátil nebo ne (vrátil, samozřejmě, protože byl tím prvním, koho Artuš viděl, když se probral, protože každý večer mlčky sedává v nohách jeho postele, dokud Artuš neusne, jen kousek od něj, ale tak daleko, že když se k němu Artuš natáhne, aby se ho dotkl, protože se potřebuje ujistit o tom, že tam skutečně je, Merlin ho pokaždé stačí zarazit jediným pohledem), ani o jeho roli v té poslední, děsivé bitvě, která po sobě zanechala tolik mrtvých. Nikdo nepřipomene ani tu dobu, co se zdá tak dávno, přestože to bylo teprve před několika dny, dobu, kdy ještě žili ve strachu z Morgany, ale vždycky se měli čemu zasmát, protože se dalo spolehnout na to, že Merlin znovu zakopne a něco upustí, nebo že prohodí něco zcela nevhodného, ale dokonale odpovídajícího situaci. Vlastně se nikdo ani neptá, jakým způsobem se Artušovi podařilo dostat se až k břehům Avalonu, když byl zraněný, nikdo se neptá, jak je možné, že přežil, když ho Mordred, od kterého si toho tolik sliboval, probodl. 

O Merlinovi nikdo nemluví, nikdo se na něj neptá, nikdo se po něm neshání. Nikomu nechybí. 

Artuš obejde skoro celý hrad – své rytíře, své rádce, sluhy, Gaia, dokonce i několik obchodníků na trhu – aby se na něj zeptal. 

Nikdo z lidí, se kterými promluví, si na mladého tmavovlasého muže, který za ním celé roky běhal den co den, od rána až do setmění, nemůže vzpomenout. 

***

„Nerozumím tomu,“ zamumlá Artuš, s pohledem upřeným na Merlina. 

Je už skoro nad ránem, nejspíš ne víc než hodina do rozednění, a Artuš je ve svých komnatách. Sedí u stolu, v ruce brk a před sebou hromadu dokumentů. Merlin sedí na opačném konci stolu, přímo na desce, obě dlaně stisknuté mezi koleny, a Artuš by mu za to vynadal, kdysi. Možná by mu za to dal i pohlavek, hezky by ho pleskl přes jedno z těch přehnaně velkých uší, a pak by mu řekl, že je idiot, a ať z toho stolu okamžitě sleze. 

Teď to neudělá. Připadal by si hloupě, kdyby měl Merlina okřiknout za něco tak nedůležitého, jako to, že sedí na desce jeho stolu. 

Místo toho od sebe odstrčí dokumenty a položí brk na stůl. „Je to…“ odmlčí se a opře se, prsty si promne oči. Je unavený, strašně unavený. Vlastně má pocit, že už pořádně nespal celé dny. Ale nemůže usnout, když je všechno kolem tak zmatené, ne když se bojí, že zavře oči a Merlin opravdu zmizí, že na něj Artuš taky zapomene, jako všichni ostatní. 

Artuš se zlehka dotkne svého boku, přes tenkou noční halenu špičkami prstů přejede po tom místě, kde do něj Mordred bodl právě tím mečem, který mu Artuš dal, když ho pasoval na kamelotského rytíře. Teď už tam má jen jizvu. Ani ne moc výraznou, a podle Gaia zahojenou až překvapivě rychle, na to, jak vážné jeho zranění doopravdy bylo. 

Teď už nebolí se té jizvy dotýkat, je to spíše jen památka, i když je to sotva pár dní, co se poprvé probudil ve své vlastní posteli. 

Merlin se na něj tázavě podívá a Artuš chce vstát ze židle a dojít k němu, chce si ho přitisknout na prsa a zabořit mu obličej do vlasů – ve skutečnosti to chtěl možná celou tu dobu, proto mu tak lehko odpustil, že má magii, že mu celé ty roky lhal. Kvůli tomuhle a proto, že Merlina zná a ví, s naprostou jistotou, že by mu nikdy neublížil, ani jemu, ani jeho království, jeho lidem, že všechno dělal, protože věřil, že to je pro dobro věci. Merlin je pravý opak Morgany, která chtěla jen moc, a oblékala to do hezké historky o tom, jak chce to, co jí náleží právem. Merlinovi nikdy nezáleželo na moci, nikdy neměl potřebu někomu vládnout nebo někoho ovládat. Merlin mohl ovládat jeho, kdyby chtěl. Mohl si z něj udělat figurku, jen loutku, a být stínový král, mohl se stát tím, kdo ve skutečnosti rozhoduje, kdyby chtěl, tak snadno. A jeho to nikdy ani nenapadlo. 

„Merline,“ zašeptá a v tu chvíli opravdu nechce nic jiného než ho obejmout, jenže má strach. Protože co když se ho nebude moci dotknout? Co když k němu natáhne ruku a zjistí, že tam doopravdy nikdo není, že nemá koho obejmout? Že je všude takové ticho – rušené jen jeho hlasem, jen jeho dechem – protože tam Merlin _není_?

Jenže Merlin tam je, _musí být_ , Merlin musí být skutečný. Artuš by si nikdy nedokázal vymyslet někoho, jako je on. 

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co se děje?“ zeptá se ho Artuš, a doufá přitom, že Merlin konečně poruší ticho. Že poprvé od toho, kdy Merlin křičel na břehu Avalonu jeho jméno, zase uslyší jeho hlas. „Prosím?“ 

Merlin nic neřekne. 

Artuš se roztřeseně nadechne a sklopí oči. 

***

Najít druidy není těžké, přestože jsou téměř dokonalí v umění schovat se uprostřed lesa, když chtějí. Jako by očekávali, že se k nim Artuš vydá, a čekali na něj. 

Muž, ke kterému ho zavedou, je starý. Jeho vlasy jsou zcela bílé a hluboké vrásky, co má kolem očí, vypadají jako vějířky, ale jeho pohled je pozorný a soustředěný, jako u muže o desítky let mladšího. Artušovi něčím připomíná Gaia – a dokonce toho staříka, za jehož podobu se skrýval Merlin, když potřeboval veřejně čarovat. Nedokáže to pojmenovat, a možná si to jen představuje. Tři staří muži, kteří mají magii, a veškerá podoba, kterou v nich Artuš vidí, je pravděpodobně jen tohle. 

„Král minulý a budoucí,“ přivítá ho muž klidně, hlas tichý, zatížený dlouhým životem, ale pevný. Stále ještě plný energie, a Artuše napadne, jestli to opravdu není jen tou magií. Jestli by všechna ta moc mohla mít takový vliv – u těch, co se nedají chytit. 

„Čekal jsem, kdy se tady objevíš,“ řekne muž a usměje se na něj. Jako by Artuš nebyl králem Kamelotu, kde je už tolik let zakázáno používat magii, jako by nebyl synem muže, který poslal na smrt tolik lidí, za něco, co tolik z nich zřejmě nemohlo nijak ovlivnit. 

„Čekali jste mě?“ zeptá se Artuš. Tohle opravdu znělo jako Merlin. Vždycky trochu příliš informovaný, vždycky o krok napřed. Jen Artuš býval vždycky tak zaslepený tím, jakou měl o Merlinovi představu, že nebyl schopný to vidět. 

Starý muž se na pár vteřin odmlčí a Artuš ticha využije k tomu, aby se rozhlédl okolo sebe. 

Je to jen malý tábor, pár stanů, jistě ne víc druidů než dvanáct, možná patnáct. Všichni kromě toho starého muže, jsou mladí, Artuš dokonce zahlédne i dítě, v tmavozeleném plášti a s úsměvem ve tváři, a přestože za nimi nikdo nepřijde, aby se přidal k rozhovoru, téměř všichni po nich pokukují. Ne s nedůvěrou, jak by Artuš očekával, spíš zvědavě, se zájmem. Prohlížejí si Artuše, jako by viděli skrze jeho kůži až někam dovnitř – protože Artuš na sobě nemá zbroj. Nikdy ji nenosí, v poslední době. Nemá potřebu nadále nosit brnění, ne tak blízko vlastnímu hradu a rozhodně ne po tom, co skončila válka s Morganou a v jeho zemi konečně zavládl mír. Neexistuje důvod mít s sebou nic víc než meč, a ten zůstal u jeho koně, ne když šel hledat druidy, kteří nikdy nebývali ozbrojení. 

Všichni okolo jsou zvědaví, rozhodně ne vyděšení, když po něm koukají, a Artuš nemůže přijít na to, co natolik vzbudilo jejich zájem. 

„Je téměř neuvěřitelné, že jsi naživu,“ prohlásí stařec vyrovnaně a sklouzne po něm pohledem, s krátkou, sotva vteřinovou pauzou přesně v místě, kde Artušovi nezbylo nic víc, než jen tenká jizva. 

Artuš se zamračí. „Vážně?“ 

„Úžasné,“ pokračuje muž. Jeho hlas je jemný. „Samozřejmě, nikdo jiný než Emrys by to nedokázal.“ 

Artuš pootevře pusu, hrdlo sevřené. Emrys… _Merlin_. V koutcích očí ho zaštípají slzy, protože tohle je poprvé, od okamžiku, kdy se probudil, co někdo mluví o Merlinovi. „Merlin,“ vydechne slabě a bez přemýšlení udělá krok k muži, než se zarazí. Prudce zamrká a potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil. „Pamatujete si Merlina.“ 

Sám si není jistý, jestli to měla být otázka nebo ne. 

Muž dlouze vydechne, ramena svěšená, a potom se na Artuše smutně pousměje, jeho výraz nekonečně laskavý. Dlaň mu položí na rameno, dlouhé, štíhlé prsty, jeho kůže jemná jako pergamen, a pobídne ho, aby se s ním posadil. Potom pomalu promluví. 

„My… My druidové jsme spoutáni s přírodou. Naše magie, způsob, jakým žijeme…“ Jeho věta vyzní do ztracena a on se zahledí do dálky. Artuš z něj nespouští pohled. „Spojuje nás to se samotnou přírodou, dovoluje nám cítit… změny v přírodním řádu. Když tě Emrys zachránil…“ Muž se na něj nečekaně usměje a jeho výraz říká, že Artuš je něco jako zázrak přírody. 

„Pamatuju si,“ zamumlá Artuš slabě, „Merlin mi kdysi řekl, že všechno v přírodě je plné života. Že pro něj je to, jako by celý svět vibroval.“ 

Muž přikývne. „Pokud to cítíme my, pak on musel jistě… Nikdo nikdy nebyl jako Emrys. Musíš pochopit, že Emrys byl tvůj největší spojenec. Pro mnoho z nás byl… _všechno_. Všechna magie přírody, která se spojila v jediném člověku. Byl _tak_ mocný. Všechna ta magie – nikdy by nezemřel.“ Muž nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Všiml sis toho, že? Že jakkoli byl tvůj Merlin nemocný, jakkoli byl zraněný, nikdy nezemřel.“ 

Artuš polkne a vzpomene si, jak byl Merlin zraněn, když je přepadli, tehdy v lese, dost vážně na to, aby o něj měl Artuš strach, a přece se zase vrátil, zdravější než předtím. Jak se za Artuše napil z toho otráveného poháru, a přežil, díky protijedu, který dostal v posledním okamžiku, přestože podle Guinevere se mu na chvíli skutečně zastavilo srdce. 

Neodpoví, ale stařík to nejspíš ani neočekával, protože pokračuje. „Dal za tebe život, když jsi umíral.“ 

Artuš se zachvěje a musí uhnout pohledem, aby před ním skryl slzy. Ten malý chlapec, kterého předtím viděl pobíhat okolo, teď stojí pár metrů od něj a nepokrytě na něj zírá, a když se na něj Artuš podívá, usměje se a zamává mu. 

Nikdo z těch lidí tady se Artuše nebojí, nikdo mu nevyčítá, co se stalo Merlinovi, přestože by mohli. Nedívají se na něj jako na člověka, kvůli kterému zemřel jejich Emrys – kvůli kterému se obětoval – ale jako na někoho, koho Emrys _zachránil_.

„Nevíme, jak to udělal,“ pokračuje muž. „Jak vyměnil svůj život za tvůj. Na něco takového neexistuje kouzlo. Ale cítili jsme to, hned, jak se to stalo. Jako by se všechna magie, kterou v sobě měl, najednou uvolnila a vrátila se zpátky do přírody.“ 

„Takže je mrtvý,“ řekne Artuš. 

Muž přikývne. „Ano.“ 

„Proč si ho nikdo nepamatuje?“ 

„Myslíme si, že udělal víc, než že pro tebe jen zemřel,“ prohlásí muž jemně a zní přitom skoro jako Gaius. Opatrný, vyrovnaný, otcovský. Jako by ho opravdu mrzelo, že svým vysvětlením Artušovi působí bolest. „Nejsme si jistí, jak to dokázal, ale podle nás se úplně vymazal. Celou svoji bytost, všechno, čím byl. Jako by nikdy ani neexistoval.“ 

Artuš si zaryje nehty do dlaní a nechápe, jak mohl Merlin udělat něco takového. Jak mohl udělat něco takového ze všech lidí zrovna _pro něj_? A pak ho napadne, že Merlin by možná něco podobného udělal pro kohokoli. Samozřejmě, že byl ochotný udělat to pro Artuše, kterého chránil, celé ty roky, samozřejmě, že se rozhodl neopustit ho ani na samotném konci. „Ale já ho _vidím_.“ 

Muž souhlasně přikývne. „No, možná, že někdo jako Emrys nemohl jen tak zmizet ze světa a nezanechat po sobě ani stopu. Nikdy neměl zemřít. Třeba tady po něm jednoduše muselo něco zůstat. Vidíš ho, ale nemůže říct ani slovo a nemůže se tě dotknout, že ano? Je jako… otisk, jako ozvěna toho, kdo býval. Pořád s tebou, ale ne doopravdy tady.“ 

„Vy ho taky vidíte?“ zeptal se Artuš. 

„Ne, nikdo z nás.“ 

Artuš se předkloní, lokty na kolenou. „Ale pamatujete si ho.“ 

„Všichni druidové si ho pamatují. Tak jako jsme všichni znali jeho jméno, když byl ještě pouhý Merlin.“ 

Artuš dlouze, unaveně vydechne a sklopí hlavu. Prsty si přejede po tvářích, aby si otřel slzy, a najednou mu je jedno, kdo ho u toho vidí. Merlin si zaslouží, aby pro něj někdo plakal. Aby někdo truchlil. Zaslouží si, aby na něj Artuš vzpomínal, aby nikdy nezapomněl. 

„Nikdy nebyl _pouhý_ Merlin.“ 

Stařec se usměje. 

***

Artuš zruší zákaz používání magie. 

Pro Merlina, který byl vždycky po jeho boku a nikdy ho nezklamal. Pro Merlina, který mu celé roky lhal, který mu celé roky tajil, kým doopravdy je, ale když to bylo třeba, když Artuš umíral, dostal ho z bitevního pole a zůstal s ním a obětoval život, aby ho zachránil. 

Pro Merlina, kterého si v Kamelotu nikdo kromě něj nepamatuje. 

***

Jeho království může poprvé po letech volně dýchat. 

Jeho lidé, silní a odvážní a veselí. Děvčátka, dcery služek a farmářek, se smíchem pobíhají po hradním nádvoří a honí se za pestrobarevnými motýly, které pro ně vytvořil jeden z podkoních. Dvorní kuchařka si při práci začala vypomáhat kouzly, a Artuš nikdy nejedl něco tak výborného. Jeden z jeho nových mladých rytířů s sebou přestane vozit meč, protože jeho čarodějné umění je mnohem působivější než to, co dokáže se zbraněmi, a tři další docela obstojně zvládají používat obojí. Gaiovy léky jsou najednou mnohem účinnější a starý muž sám vypadá, jako by na něj byl hrdý pokaždé, když ho Artuš potká. 

Druidové občas – stále častěji – navštěvují město. Nejdříve jen pro zásoby, teď když se nemusí omezovat jen na to, co najdou nebo si sami vypěstují, později navštěvovat své drahé. Jeden z chlapců, s vlasy stejně tmavými, jako míval Merlin, zůstane u Gaia, v té malé komůrce nad schody, a začne pracovat jako jeho pomocník. 

Artuš se nedokáže ubránit myšlence na to, že Merlin by měl radost. 

***

Artuš se dívá z okna svých komnat. Dlaně má položené na parapetu a paže napnuté. V místnosti je chladno a ticho, nikdo se do jeho komnat neodváží, aniž by zaklepal. Ne ze strachu, protože jeho lidé vědí, že nemají důvod se ho bát, ale z respektu. 

Merlin je jediný, kdo se kdy odvážil vstoupit do jeho komnat bez vyzvání, a i teď je tady, tichý jako vždycky, na jeho posteli, zády opřený o polštáře. Nohy má nahoře, položené na přikrývkách, překřížené v kotnících. 

„Mluvil jsem s druidy, před pár měsíci,“ řekne Artuš tiše a neotočí se. Jen dál zírá z okna, přes hradní nádvoří. Slunce nad nejvyšší věží už skoro zapadá, a celý hrad je tak zahalený do rudého světla. Vzduch je chladný, jak se pomalu blíží zima, chladný, ale osvěžující. Příjemný na rozpálené kůži. 

Merlin se za ním pohne, a když se k němu Artuš konečně pomalu otočí, vypadá ve slunečním světle téměř průhledný. Duch ještě víc než kdy jindy. 

Artuš na okamžik pevně sevře víčka. 

„Šel jsem do lesů, abych je našel. Řekli mi… řekli mi, že bych neměl být schopný vidět tě,“ pokračuje slabě. „Prý bych tě neměl vidět, ani si tě pamatovat. Vůbec bych neměl znát tvoje jméno. Stejně jako všichni ostatní, tady v Kamelotu.“ 

Konečně se otočí. 

Merlin má prsty jedné ruky sevřené v Artušově přikrývce a pohled upírá přímo na něj, tázavě, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. Artuš si neumí představit, jak zvláštní musí být, pro někoho jako je Merlin, to, že nemůže mluvit. Merlin vždycky mluvit až příliš, nikdy nezavřel pusu. Byl zázrak, že kdy vůbec dokázal tajit svoji magii. 

Merlin se na něj usměje. Oči se mu lesknou, ale nepláče, vždycky tak silný. 

Artuše napadne, jestli by to Merlin udělal, jestli by ho zachránil, kdyby věděl, jak to dopadne. Kdyby tušil, že z něj zůstane jen tenhle _otisk_. Tady, ale neschopný slova, neschopný se někoho dotknout, upozornit někoho na svoji přítomnost. Bez magie, zapomenutý, i přes všechny své činy, neviditelný pro všechny kromě Artuše. 

„Miloval jsem tě, víš to?“ řekne Artuš tlumeně a polkne. Nikdy mu to neřekl, tehdy před tou bitvou, když byl Merlin ještě naživu. Nikdy to nevyslovil nahlas, vlastně se jen sotva odvážil na to _pomyslet_. Ale Merlin si zaslouží vědět to. „Miloval jsem tě. Myslím, že proto tě můžu vidět,“ dodá a odváží se Merlinovi podívat do očí, zjistit, jestli ho teď bude Merlin nenávidět, jestli se mu bude hnusit. 

Merlin z něj nespouští pohled, jeho tvář pořád stejně laskavá. Nevypadá zhnuseně, vypadá, jako by se mu chtěl omluvit. Spodní ret se mu třese. 

Pomalu vstane z postele a dojde k němu a Artuš přitom nemůže spustit oči z jeho obličeje. Zírá na něj, i když se Merlin zastaví přímo před ním. 

„Lituješ toho?“ zašeptá Artuš. „Že jsi mě zachránil?“ 

Merlin zamrká překvapením a nehlučně se zasměje, až se mu roztřesou ramena. Pár vteřin si ho prohlíží, a potom se na něj usměje a zavrtí hlavou, v jeho očích nic jiného než upřímnost. Hrdost, na Artuše, na to, co oni oba dokázali. Na okamžik vypadá zcela živý, mladší, jako tehdy, když se seznámili a on byl jen trochu hloupý a příliš odvážný kluk z vesnice, jako by se nikdy nic nestalo. 

Merlin natáhne ruku a dotkne se jeho tváře. 

Artuš by přísahal, že to cítí. 


End file.
